The Imperial System (Kymuria)
(Not to be confused with the authoritarian system adopted by Hokasan rulers) The Kymurian Imperial system is an ideological strand of ideas adopted by Cyroth An-Bagranthar to rule the newly created Empire of Kymuria. The driving force behind the new system was the inflexible feudalism present under the Toegar system, which indirectly caused the devastating Frenntolic Rebellion. Cyroth created a system of government that, while still relying on central Saffiric-authoritarianism drawn from a monarch, expanded the chambers and powers of the Noble Council, permitting individual regional issues to be brought to the fore by statesmen, and allowed for early forms of political parties to arise, although none of these could directly oppose the Emperor, and were still largely operated by the upper classes of Kymurian society. Implementation Cyroth drafted the basic framework of the system while commanding his forces during the Frenntolic rebellion, since it gave him opportunity to travel the country as an outsider. If he arrived at a town or city, it was generally by way of conquest, and although most local populaces supported him as a leader, there were no staged welcomes or greeting parties, and Cyroth often stayed in local Inns and Taverns, rather than state houses and palaces, where he talked with ordinary people on a level unprectdented by any monarch. Cyroth realised that no man could properly rule somewhere far away like Dannenholm from Saffira effectively, but the feudal system established by King Huw gave too much power to local Lords and Barons, who could legally declare their lands in opposition to Saffira and its laws. Tenets and Principles The first measures of the Imperial system to take effect were the major reforms to the Saffira governmental instruments. The irregular Noble Council was reformed into a higher chamber of Lords who could either arrive there weekly or appoint a representative to speak for them. Cyroth also created the partisan law, which decreed that one one side of the house, "elected" commoners would sit as technical equals to the nobility opposite them. Cyroth was reluctant to sign this bill into law, fearing that he would lose support from the aristocracy, however, because political parties could now form, many commoners and lords found more to like in each other than their own class, with the 52% commoner - 48% noble Grand Party dominating proceedings for the next 20 years. The next most controversial principle of the reforms was the High Law, which dictated that the highest authority in each region was no longer the local lord, but the Emperor of Kymuria, and forbade the raising of local armies without the Emperor's approval. This succeeded largely because of the vast personal military control Cyroth held over his Empire. Cyroth also decreed that instead of a temporary advisory council, there would be a permanent cabinet that met daily to decide which laws to sign into law, (all that required a new bill of law to take effect was the signature and seal of the monarch, as under the Toegar system) and which suggestions from the lower houses to ratify. The First Imperial Cabinet was formed as such: Emperor of Kymuria: Cyroth An-Bagranthar Premier of the Chambers: Rt. Hon. Gil Xavier Master of Finance: Lord Mandel Cardrake Attorney-General: Lord Justice Frederick Polemer. Grand Marshal: Baron-General Victor Maitland, Hero of Olsra, 1st Marquess of Terickburg High Admiral: Lord Vaulner An-Craddock Minister of the Interior: His Excellency Adris An-Bagranthar, Duke of Tayat Postmaster-General: Bishop Seymour Cyris